


A Gift From The Old Light

by Murderbirb



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, How do I tag correctly, No beta we die like the pale king, Owie for hollow, Torture, the torture and violence happens in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderbirb/pseuds/Murderbirb
Summary: The Radiance gives The Hollow Knight the gift of voice
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Gift From The Old Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya’ll want some fukin, uhhhhhh, angst? Anyways, The Hollow knight learns how it feels to be given a voice. Sad and pain ensues.

The Radiance was watching the kingdom Hollownest, or once kingdom, from the eyes of one of the infected. She knew how close she was to victory, to where she would destroy the damn Wyrm and finally reclaim her people who had so foolishly forgotten about her. She was so close, yet she was still in the grasp of the Wyrm’s final plan. She was still trapped within the mind of his Vessel.

It was so long ago since she was imprisoned. Or she thinks it was. She stopped counting the days of her entrapment after the first year passed. But it doesn’t matter how long it was, her rage still festered. She would find a way out, and she will tear the King apart limb from limb. Yet, she faced 1 universal problem.

There was no way out. 

Despite the fact that she had control over the mind of this creature, (or just partial control), there still was a seal that kept her stuck in it’s mind. It was a seal made by the weavers, which the King had asked to be made specifically for the purpose of sealing off someone’s mind. If anything, or anyone, was in the sealed area, then they would be stuck there. Luckily, the seal wasn’t strong enough to hold her back forever, and she was slowly breaking it, but despite her efforts, the vessel refused to let her break the seal. As long as the vessel had even partial control of their mind, it would make sure that the seal wouldn’t break. She didn’t even bother trying to take the control from the vessel, as she knew that this vessel’s will was unbreakable. She witnessed it first hand upon the sealing and the vessel has refused to give up since. 

(What a fool this Wyrm was, and what an ironic way that he would die! Realizing his vessel’s failure right before being struck down by it. She had him in her grasp, he was helpless! She readied the nail in one hand and prepared to end his life. She swung and-

SHING 

The arm holding the king was cut clean off and it hit the floor, a sickening clash was heard as the limb hit the ground and infection oozed out of it. All that was left on was a stump where it’s arm once was. The vessel had taken control of itself again, as it forced itself to stand still, and she felt her grip on it quickly fading. She could only watch with fury as the Wyrm cast the seal on the Vessel, and she felt all exits to the it’s mind close, leaving her trapped. As the vessel rose in the air, chains keeping it aloft, the King walked away, before he changed his pace, and he began to run. Then the door to the Black egg shut.)

She hoped that, maybe, hopefully, the vessel would give in eventually, that it would surrender to her, but the vessel showed no signs of giving up just yet, despite it’s weakening state of mind. So, she opted to find another way of escape. She figured that, even though she was trapped within the vessel’s mind, she could still use the vessel as a puppet if she was to escape where it was trapped. Her efforts of that plan of escape was about as fruitful as escaping the vessel. Not only was the vessel being held up by chains that could only be broken by an outside force, but where the vessel was imprisoned had no way in or out. The only door was blocked by 3 different seals. 

The Radiance thought of a plan, though. If she broke the seals that blocked the exit, then, she could easily escape. She quickly found that the 3 seals were each held by someone around the kingdom, and if she destroyed them, then the seals would break and she would be free. Yet, this plan also was proved to be useless. Despite the Beast and the Watcher being surrounded by infected, all of the ones close enough to harm them had loyalty so deeply rooted into them that she couldn’t get them to harm the 2 dreamers. The only dreamer who didn’t have eternally loyal creatures guarding them was the Teacher, but the Radiance quickly found that she was incomplete and that her mind was disconnected from her body, making it impossible to kill her. Yet that wasn’t the worst of it, as The Radiance finally found out that there were seals guarding each of the dreamers, and that the only way to kill them was by killing them in the dream realm, but there was no way for her to do that, as she was trapped and the only items that could give mortals the ability to access the dream realm were made by the moths, who she had no control over anymore.

The Radiance was infuriated. No matter what she tried, there was no way to escape her prison. All she could do now was hope that some fool would find a way to free her, or that the seal on the vessel would break. 

After months, maybe years of waiting, The Radiance felt something odd. She felt something powerful vanish, like a star dying out. Despite her loss of connection to the mortal plane, she could recognize that sensation anywhere. 

A higher being had died. And she knew who. Only one god could provide such a powerful sensation upon death, one that felt like a glow slowly dimming. 

“That Wyrm” she spoke, her voice a mixture of surprise and fury. The King had died, he was gone. She had won, so why was she feeling so empty and angry? 

She already knew the answer. How dare he, how DARE he! After all she worked to do, all the devastation she brought to his beloved kingdom, he wouldn’t even let her deal the final blow. It infuriated her even more when she noticed more about his death. His light dimming was slow and calm, nothing signified that he was in any pain or struggle before his death. His death was likely by natural causes, or at worst, a suicide. It was a death of his own choice. 

This was too much for her. Any semblance of calm in her was swiftly destroyed as her hatred for the King became more powerful than it ever was in her life. It was as if he had spat in her face with his death. Not only did she not get to kill him herself, but he died calm and content with his own doom! She was so furious. She wanted to scream out. She wanted everyone to hear her rage. She wanted everyone to know of her power and to suffer her fury. 

And so, she screamed. Her screech was powerful, full of all the malice and anger that she had been building up over the years. A screech that, despite being kept in the dream realm, managed to find it’s way out and to those on the mortal plane of Hollownest and even some in the wastes at Hollownest’s edges. That day, everyone learned of the Old Light’s rage, her anger, her POWER. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be from the perspective of The Pure Vessel, so be ready for angst!


End file.
